The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mimulus of interspecific origin. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PPOMIM2’. ‘PPOMIM2’ represents a new cultivar of monkey flower grown for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar of Mimulus is a selection from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Silverton, Oreg.
‘PPOMIM2’ was derived from a cross-made in 2014 under controlled conditions between Mimulus naiandinus ‘Mega’ (not patented) as the female parent a plants from the seed strain Mimulus cupreus ‘Red Emperor’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘PPOMIM2’ was selected in 2015 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Silverton, Oreg. in 2015. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.